A Cab Ride of O
by JennoftheGlenn
Summary: Within the realm of the 'Interludes' story, John/Molly/Sherlock, Jollock, one-shot, fun in a cab :-D


The Cabbie of 'O'

_**Light bdsm, cab sex. Johnolly, Sherlolly John/Molly, Sherlock/Molly, this chapter totally hetero, not that there's anything wrong with that. Thanks to all those who have read and reviewed so far! I'm having a blast writing it, and would love to hear from you. **_

The morgue was quiet and Molly was putting a few instruments away at the end of her shift, when only a few minutes late, Sherlock banged open the doors as he entered the room.

"John called about - half hour ago – he's at yours," she offered as Sherlock strode over to her.

"I know, he said, taking her in his arms and kissing her forehead. I've come to collect you."

"Ah!" she said putting her arms around his neck, relishing the feeling again. It hadn't been a particularly long one, but both Molly and John had missed Sherlock in bed during his obsession with the current case, as usual.

"Done with the case, then?"

"All done. It was the butler."

"No!"

"No, I'm was no butler. It was, however an idiot who went around with a blue-tooth head set most of the time, and I'm very pleased to say that he will be spending the rest of his life in prison if all goes to plan."

"Ah," said Molly. "Excellent. Oh, so straight back to yours?"

"Yes, that's what I th—Why? Is there something else –?"

"I actually don't know, ah, what's going forward this evening. Only that John's at yours."

"Hmmm. Surprises?" Sherlock smiled, and arched an eyebrow at her.

"I have no idea. I don't think he can have had much time to prepare anything, he's only just gotten in."

During their exchange, Molly had collected her coat and bag, and they had walked out onto the street. Sherlock hailed a cab, and they headed back to Baker Street.

"Tinted windows. That's odd?" Molly looked at Sherlock as he held the door open for her, then popped down into the cab next to her.

There was a quiet moment in the cab that Molly broke.

"I've never seen a cab like this one with tinted windows before, have you Sh—"

Sherlock stopped her talking by firmly taking her mouth with his.

"Molly, dear."

Kissing and heavy petting in a cab in broad daylight didn't seem to be in opposition to any standards of behaviour that Sherlock currently held. Molly hissed when he worked his hand under her blouse and bra to pinch and twist her nipple rather aggressively. Then he abandoned her breasts, and ran his hand up her skirt, past her pants, and slipped deep inside her without any warning. Molly was a little unprepared, but delighted, and made no sound. But when he worked both his thumbs into the waistband of her pants and started to slip them down, she whispered into his ear.

"_Sherlock._"

"Shhh. Just relax. Think of England. Look up at the ceiling. It'll all be over before you know it. Anyway, _tinted windows, _remember? Let's take advantage of it." And with a wicked grin, he managed to pull the pants down her legs.

"Driver, can you make a circuit around Regent's Park until I say?"

Molly didn't hear any sound from the driver seat, but noted Sherlock's delighted expression, as he rubbed her legs under her skirt, inching his hand higher and higher.

"Did you ever read The Story of O, Molly?

"Yes. Her lover takes her in a cab to the house, what was it, some type of club - ? the first night. He – he takes off her pants and her bra – in the cab -and "

"Oh, yes," said Sherlock, stroking her breasts through her blouse. "I won't cut your clothes off like they do in the book, but let's just – "

He unbuttoned her blouse, and pushed the fabric to her sides. Then he managed to unclasp her bra, and push it up above her breasts, leaving them completely exposed. He sucked them now, biting and tonguing them somewhat roughly, then squeezing them even more roughly, which she found thrilling and moaned her pleasure into his ear. He seated her in the center of the seat then with her legs spread wide apart.

"They blindfold her," Molly said hesitantly.

"Oh, yes, thank you for reminding me." Sherlock smiled and took a piece of fabric from his pocket and carefully, gently wrapped it around her eyes. The last thing she saw was his wicked grin.

"Safeword is pacific. Say it, please."

"Pacific."

"Thank you," said Sherlock and took her hands and put them into a pair of handholds that were located in the cushion of the cab. Her wrists were held just at her shoulders.

"They're not real restraints, you can slip out of them easily, so you have to be on your honor to leave your hands in them. If you want to play, that is. Now, No more speaking except for the safeword. All right? Nod yes, or say the safeword, Molly, dear."

Molly nodded. The cab was going at a rather slow clip, and there was minimal jostling as they went. Now, Sherlock knelt in the oversized back seat, pressing Molly's already spread legs farther apart with his hands. Molly noticed that Sherlock had put on a pair of leather gloves at some point, and he ran the material roughly along her leg. It was old leather, not smooth at all, she noted with gratification, perhaps some kind of work glove, and she hissed with pleasure as the rough material made contact with her skin.

Sherlock took one of her feet in his hand, removed her shoe, and slipped her ankle into the loop of some kind of soft rope at the floor of the cab. He did the same with her other foot.

"This isn't a real restraint, either, love, you can slip out of it easily. Go ahead and try. Yes, you can do it. Good. But if you want to continue, you'll leave them in, right. You can just nod all right?"

Molly nodded. She was completely immobile, now and quivering, legs spread, her thighs shaking in anticipation as Sherlock started again to rub her legs with the leather gloves, and then rubbed up to her breasts, the contact of which made her gasp with pleasure. Then Sherlock's mouth was on hers again, his tongue forcing it's way into her mouth, his teeth colliding against hers. He continued to kiss her a little cruelly as he knelt up in the cab, and reached down to grip and knead her bottom with the gloves he had on. He ground his fingers into her, spreading her cheeks farther and farther apart as he went, then, finally, _finally_, Molly thought, he took off one of the gloves and plunged two fingers deep inside her and started pumping, then it was three fingers. She had no choice but to moan loudly with pleasure.

"That's right, Molly, let the driver hear you. They don't get paid that much, and they want to at least hear the pleasure they're giving others."

Molly wasn't sure if Sherlock was serious, but she didn't want to break the rules by speaking, this was too absolutely divine. She gave in to her pleasure, trying to clamp her muscles around Sherlock's fingers, grinding her pelvis harder and hard against his hand, trying to get some friction, but then he pulled his hand away from her. She writhed with the agony of the separation, moaning and whimpering desperately.

"Oh, Molly, that's lovely," Sherlock chuckled as he pushed her skirt up to her hips and tucked it securely around her, exposing her sex completely. Then Molly felt the windows open slightly, and somewhat too cool breeze seemed to be directly hitting her breasts and her sex. She nearly fainted from the pleasure of it, and her whole body was now trembling.

"Oh, you are so lovely, so lovely, so –." Sherlock didn't finish his sentence before he dipped his head down between her legs, pressing his mouth into her sex.

"Ah!" Molly couldn't keep from moaning loudly again as Sherlock worked his expert and well practiced tongue against her particular spot, and then she moaned even more loudly when he added two fingers and started thrusting again. He quickly lurched up to her and forced his tongue into her mouth, allowing her to taste herself on his lips and tongue, eliciting yet another loud moan from her, all the while continuing his thrusting.

"Close," she managed to say and immediately regretted it.

"Ah, ah, ah." Said Sherlock, breathing hard, but managing to speak. "that's not cricket, is it?" He took his fingers out of her, and left her writhing and bucking on the on the back seat, her juices seeping down onto the seat, her hair a tangle against her face, her nipples hard and pink. She managed to keep her hands and feet in the 'restraints,' and her guttural moaning moved Sherlock.

"Oh, Molly you are a goddess, you are so beautiful. If I could I would take you right now." said Sherlock and Molly heard him knock on the divider of the cab. The cab began to slow down, and Molly froze up.

"I'm here," said Sherlock, as the cab slowed. "and I will be able to hear you if you say the safeword, all right? Only nod, please."

Molly nodded, then she heard him open the door. Then she heard the _driver's_ side door open. _It must be John._ She thought._ Good lord, it must be John driving the car. _

She felt Sherlock leave the seat next to hers, and then someone sat next to her and closed the door, the car started again.

When the car was up to speed, Molly felt the new passenger lean forward, kneeling onto the floor between her legs. She felt a pair of hands in the same rough leather gloves, she imagined, shove under her bottom, kneading, pinching and pulling her there. Then someone's lips and tongue attacked her cunt, lashing wildly in every direction, not violently enough to hurt her, but wildly enough to completely take her by surprise and force her to cry out Sherlock's name.

"The safeword is pacific, Molly. I can hear you, all right?" Sherlock from the driver's seat.

Molly nodded, and the tongue lashing continued. It wasn't long before she was shrieking, writhing and bucking her hips against the mouth of this new and extremely talented passenger. Finally the passenger took off one of his gloves, and pressed two fingers into her and she relaxed with a sign. _John, _she thought_._ She knew his touch.

"Ahaha. She knows me Sherlock." John's voice. I could tell she knew me as soon as I -. Ahaha."

"Ah, she knows her man, how touching." Sherlock's voice was only slightly mocking.

"But she didn't know the crazy tongue thing, did you Molly? Was that all right?"

Molly shook her head, smiling.

"Oh, that's all right, darling, I think you can talk now, don't you, Sherlock? He's very strict, isn't he? He frightens me a little." said John, taking off her blindfold. And there was John, kneeling up between her open legs, stroking her face, smiling his sweet open, caring smile. John kissed her, fondling her breasts with the leather gloves.

"How do you like the gloves? Hmm? Sherlock found them in an antique shop." John shoved his gloved hands down under Molly's bottom, again, squeezing and grinding her there. He was pressing his chest against hers, knowing how she loved the feel of his clothes against her bare skin.

"The gloves are lovely. Oh, _John_, love."

"I wish the angle were better, I'll have to let you out of these, otherwise how can I -?"

"At least bring her off once while she's bound, John, hmmm? It think she'll like that? Molly?" Sherlock purred from the front seat.

"Oh, yes, please, John dear, that would be, that would be –"

"Of course, love." John slipped down between her legs again and continued his tongue lashing and finger thrusting until Molly wept her release out with a series of shrieks, writhing and lurching against John's hand and mouth.

As she came to herself, she saw that John was looking at her. Then she noticed that the car had stopped, and Sherlock was looking over the back of the front seat, as well. There faces were rather serious but had something of _rapture _about them. John said,

"If you had any idea how absolutely movingly beautiful you are right now, you would completely understand if we decided to keep you tied up like this, in the car for several more days and nights."

"Yes, Molly, you're magnificent, just magnificent." Sherlock took a long time to turn around and start the car again.

John kissed her and had her out of her restraints, and straddling him in a matter of moments.

She moaned as she pulsed down onto his cock. John arched into her hard, and he ground her hips against him as he sucked, bit and tongued her breasts. He pressed his face into her chest as he came, shouting her name over and over, as his hips bucked into her.

Sherlock and John traded places again. John drove around Regent's Park a few more times and with a grin as he listened to Molly's loud moaning, and Sherlock's gasping and panting in the back seat. At last everyone was taken care of and Molly was able to put her self back together. She tried her best to smooth her hair, but knew there was very little hope. Her pants were completely gone. Where had they gone? She signed with relief when the three got to a street where they flagged down a proper cab and headed back to Baker Street.

**Hey, there! Thanks for reading – would love to hear from you, even if it's just to say 'hi!' You can PM me, or leave it in the review box! **

**Your reviews can help me come up with the next big idea! Thanks again! Jenn of the Glenn**


End file.
